


Sleep

by loaf_toast



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loaf_toast/pseuds/loaf_toast
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and there's no one in the world that Crowley would rather spend the night with.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> i only write when its dark and i think i am poetic
> 
> enjoy

Crowley hates sleep.

 

Well, let's not word it that way.

 

He hates any sleep that comes between him and his lack of sleep schedule. It would be night on New Years Eve and when he should be awake tempting the unexperienced into more alcohol and sex, but Crowley would simply just be asleep; Mostly because he was emotionally exhausted. One particular century when times were desperate, Crowley was also asleep.* There was also Christmas Eve when he should have been sleeping, and let the good ol' angels have their way for a night. But Crowley was out and about looking for a particular angel to spend the night with in the back of a Soho bookstore.

 

And that's where the angel Aziraphale came in. In Aziraphale’s immortal lifetime he has slept approximately twice. Once to convince the locals that he wasn't some kind of monster**, and the other one with Crowley.

 

This particular Christmas Eve, Crowley wasn't sleeping. He had walked peacefully from his flat on one side of Soho to the other where Aziraphale’s bookshop was. He ignored the the happy people walking around and the people with bags who were making quick gift decisions for the people they love tomorrow. When he was about half way across town he stopped by a liquor store. He quickly bought a wine and left, knowing that he shouldn't keep his angel waiting. 

 

It was around 11:30 when Crowley arrived at the bookshop. He ignored the closed sign and when in, eyes from the counter perking up when the bell rang.

 

"Oh, Crowley dear," Aziraphale came to Crowley and greeted him with a hug, "I didn't know you were coming this year."

 

Crowley smiled, "I brought us some wine," he said, holding up the bottle covered in brown paper. 

 

"I can see that," Aziraphale chuckled, grabbing Crowley by the wrist into the back room. 

 

Crowley removed the brown paper and set it on the table. Aziraphale took the wine into his hands and looked on the label, "God's Plan? What wine is this?" Aziraphale stared at Crowley, looking for an answer. 

 

"Well, y'see angel, I thought it was fitting," He set down his sunglasses, "Since, y'know, the Ineffable Plan starts just a week from now."

 

Aziraphale began to pour the wine into two glasses, "Well, I guess that's fitting."

* * *

 

*Crowley thought that trying to do any tempting in the 14th century would be miserable, as everyone would die anyway. But he did wake up to use the restroom and negotiate The Arrangement with Aziraphale in the 1380s

**People had seen him pull all nighters for at least a month, and knowing how sleep deprivation works, people thought that he had to something other than human to be awake without sleep for so long

* * *

 

Time has passed and its well after 12. Crowley found it hard to his keep insecurities down after all that wine.

 

"Dear," Aziraphale propped up his head with his hand, "I think it's time to, time to sober up."

 

"Nooo. I don't wanna go," Crowley slurred and rested his head on the table. 

 

"Well, you, you don't have to go, you could stay here. It's just that, that we, we should sober up dear," Aziraphale stood up and focused on maintaining his balance.

 

"We, we could sssssleep!" Crowley's eyes widened with this idea of his.

 

"Dear, you know how I am with-"

 

"But, I, I want to ssssleep with you, angel," Crowley at this point was doing puppy eyes. 

 

Aziraphale stumbled towards the door, "Just this once."

* * *

 

It was well into the afternoon of Christmas Day when Crowley woke up with the sound of pots and pans eternally dropping to the floor in his mind. He dug his hand in the drawer of the nightstand to find some advil, but it was when he couldn't that he realized that he wasn't in his flat. He looked next to him and there was Aziraphale snuggled up close with his arm draped around his torso. Crowley stared at him for a few seconds when Aziraphale opened his eyelids to reveal the angel blue eyes that started back at Crowley. Crowley smiled and miracled some advil for him and Aziraphale to take. 

 

Crowley, respecting Aziraphale’s boundaries, moved to get out of the bed, when Aziraphale gave Crowley a small peck on his lips. 

 

“Stay”

 

And so Crowley stayed in bed with Aziraphale under the warm covers, giving and receiving small kisses to each other as the day passed by. 

 

It was the best Christmas gift either of them ever had. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Good Omens™ Is Not Mine


End file.
